


A True loves Kiss

by Avengers__x



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, fitzsimmons - Fandom
Genre: Curses, Dates, F/M, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Hyrda, Knights - Freeform, Prince Leo Fitz, S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, Science, Trees, angsty, balls, fairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers__x/pseuds/Avengers__x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Leo Fitz was cursed..Cursed to hurt anyone he was close to so he swore to never get too close to anyone. That was until he met Jemma Simmons-who was somehow different and he somehow finds himself falling in love with. Until he realizes that she'll be the person he hurts the most..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True loves Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a while back and I've finally got round to writing it. This is just an intro which explains why everything is like it is and how Fitz gets his curse. The next chapter will explore the Fitzsimmons meeting and have character development for the main characters,Hope you enjoy!

Leo Fitz was cursed. He was cursed even before the day he was born. No matter what heritage,nor power he was born into nothing could change the fact ,that, he was cursed. And this taunted him all the way through his childhood as no matter who it was,the person he was closest to at the time would always end up hurt because of him.

It started way before he was born when his mother,Queen Anabel Fitz became severely ill in childbirth. She was as pale as the moon on a starry night, cold as a dangerously beautiful snow blizzard and she was in agonizing pain. The king, Thomas Fitz, was running out of options. If he didn't do anything soon enough then both his beloved wife and unborn child would die.

On the day his son was expected his wife's condition had further deteriorated. Her skin like a zombie,her body almost lifeless and her beautiful blonde hair drearily spread across the pillow in matted knots. Her face was wrenched with sweat, as she lay there in her chamber surrounded by all the her friends and castle staff. 

At one bedside was her lady-in-waiting Barbra 'Bobbi' Morse, who'd been friends with Anabel since childhood and now felt helpless in saving her best friend. Beside her was her estranged husband,Lance Hunter,a knight.Who had his arms draped around Bobbi,giving her the best emotional support he could. Sir Mack rest against the corner of the room struggling to deal with the finances in case of the queens decease.Lord Coulson,Lady May and their young daughter Daisy-Skye watched on in pure utter horror as the queens breathing faltered every now and then and her eyes drooped back and rolled into the back of her head.  
"We're loosing her," the King muttered quietly,squeezing his wives hand and carefully running a hand through her hair. Bobbi let out a small sob,before resting a small hand on the woman's stomach.  
"The child's still alive...just barley,"she whispered her words like knives hitting everyone hard. This day was suppose to be one of the most celebrated times in the kingdom however it was becoming a dread and day surrounded in a bleak mist of mourning.  
"Sir," Mack stated,"Maybe it's time we put an end to both of their suffering.." But he didn't finish and the door was forcefully pushed open and a young boy stood in the doorway. He landed as if he'd run a marathon and then took a deep breath in to talk.   
"Your majesty,"he stated," Castle guards have informed me to tell you that someone has arrived at the gates to see you,a healer of some sorts,who can save your wife." Everybody in the room exchanged confused looks before delightfully smiling at each other.  
"We'll send them up,whatever your name is"The King proclaimed,"I need my wife to be saved!" The boy nodded his head and was about to leave before he paused and ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair.  
"The visitor has insisted that everyone except you leaves the room sire,"he explained," And my name is Lincoln." And without hesitation the boy dashed off.

Shortly after the room emptied until King Thomas was the only person left with his wife. The room became dark and a chill ran down Thomas's spine as he turned to notice someone else had entered the room.  
"And whom are you?" He asked curiously.  
"Thou is thy'lt healer." A voice replied extending a bony finger towards the bed.  
The King nodded and stood up. The caped figure limped over to the chair and sat down. It ran its fingers over the queens face and sang a silent hymn to itself.  
The Kings eyes opened wide in confusion.  
"What are you doing?" He uttered just loud enough to be heard before wiping teardrops from his red raw cheeks.  
"Healing her," the voice responded,once again in a low and eerie monotone." Is that not what you want?"  
The King didn't reply but instead stood there frozen to the spot as the 'healer' carefully pulled his hood further down and began to sing agin. This time it was louder. Sweeter and more relaxing.  
"Thou shall not feel,  
Thy shall now heal,  
Thou pains should be gone,  
The price payed will be None,  
A shilling for a dime,  
If we could turn back time,  
I'll shall now heal you today,  
And the spirits will pray,  
Listen to my song,  
And drink this weak one."

The healer placed a small bottle to the queens pursed lips and she struggled to drink it but did.  
The healer repeated the rhyme and for a moment there the King smiled. The room became warm and fresh like a summers breeze and the sun peaked in through the window and illuminated the room. But suddenly that sunlight faded and the clouds blocked the Windows. And there on the wall was the shadow of an unmistakable creature.  
The rhyme had now become a chant. Upbeat and increasingly faster and now the healer was adding more limericks.  
"But what you've done before my love,  
Will depend on your future down low or above,   
As sometimes everyone has to pay,  
Because everyone needs to get closure,that's what I say."  
The King immediately lunged forward and ripped off the healers hood.  
A young man with dark hair and a beard turned to face the King and smirked.  
"Hello brother," he teased.  
"Grant?" The King asked.  
"Thought you'd seen the last of me,huh?" He mocked,"Well not until I make you pay!"  
The King stared back horrified.  
"Grant what did you do?"  
"Learnt a bit of dark magic,a mythical being called the hydra taught me my ways...really helped so thank you for the exile." Grant Ward smirked once again,"Oh and if you want to say goodbye...it's a shame to loose a wife and a son however I know...from experience," he grimaced.  
"Ward we told you no one knows what happened to your girlfriend and unborn child but that was 4 months ago! She won't have even birthed yet! Please don't do this Ward all I've ever done is been a kind brother and supported you!" The Kings voice broke into sobs and he held his hands over his face.  
Grant though for a few seconds.   
"Okay." He nodded," I'll give you a choice, Either everyone in this kingdom dies or you loose you wife but your child will be born however,plot twist,they'll have a curse, a curse to hurt anyone they cared about just like me...I'm sure you wouldn't exile your own son as you did brother..."  
The King blinked in pure horror. He looked at his wife's almost lifeless body and took a shaky breath.  
"As King...it is my responsibility to care for my kingdom...and as I intend too," tears were now sprouting out of his eyes like waterfalls as he glanced around the room before whispering an apology to his wife under his breath,"Keep the kingdom safe... And let my child live."  
Ward walked over to the bottom half of the bed.  
"As you wish."

All of a sudden the queen began to scream and cry in pain. The king turned away and covered his ears because of the unbearable sound. And when he turned back once more all he could see was his wife's lifeless body on the bed,blood smeared everywhere. Thomas's life had come crashing down around him.Ward spoke up once more.  
"Isn't this and adorable baby?" he praised in a sneer way," Looks just like you,except his ocean blue eyes which I'm sure he gets from his mother!"  
The king walked over towards his son and smiled. The baby gurgled in reply. The king managed to let a small smile find way to his lips-fighting through all the pain he was feeling in his heart.  
"Now please pass him over Ward."  
But Ward did no such thing-instead he lay the baby down on the bed,who began to bawl with tears.  
"Did I forget part of the bargain?" he whispered into his brother's ear,placing an almost reassuring hand on his shoulder." The safety of the village doesn't just account for your wife's life...it accounts for your's too." And with that Ward drew a dagger from behind him and stabbed King Thomas in the heart. Thomas immediately fell down on the floor,landing in a pool of blood,becoming a lifeless corpse in seconds-not being able to yell for help.  
Ward smiled once more at the baby before exiting to the balcony and jumping out of the window.Without a trace.

The baby lay there in the room for hours. Confused and baffled and covered in blood stains. That was until Phil Coulson came back to check on the King and found the lifeless bodies of Anabel and Thomas. He gasped in shock and tears pricked into his eyes. He quickly dashed over and grabbed the small child. He held him tight and cradled him in his arms.  
"Its okay,everything's going to be okay," he reassured in a whisper," I'll take care of you..."  
He looked down at the baby who was staring back up at him in admiration.  
"I'll take care of you,Leo."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think and thanks for reading!


End file.
